


5 раз, когда Джерри был жутковатым и 1 раз, когда был почти милым

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерри преследует Питера</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда Джерри был жутковатым и 1 раз, когда был почти милым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Jerry was creepy + 1 time he was almost sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321650) by [echowolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves/pseuds/echowolves). 



> *Мидори - марка ликера

1.

Джерри наблюдал, как Питер шёл от отельного ресторана к лифту. Это было так удивительно. Он наблюдал за Питером уже несколько недель и даже мог сосчитать, сколько раз тот жаловался на свои сценические штаны, хотя Джерри ещё ни разу не видел его в каких-нибудь других, не кожаных. Не то, чтобы у Джерри были какие-то возражения - скорее наоборот, потому что сочетание этих штанов с не совсем трезвой походкой и покачивающимися бёдрами почти гипнотизировало. Он медленно приблизился к Питеру, ближе, чем он позволял себе раньше; однако, он всё же заставил себя остановиться в нескольких футах. Закрыть глаза и глубоко вдохнуть, надеясь уловить его аромат. Он услышал вздох, утонувший в звонке приехавшего лифта. Когда он открыл глаза, он встретился взглядом с Питером. Тот заметил его в тот момент, когда повернулся, зайдя в лифт. Когда Питер в ужасе посмотрел на него, глаза Джерри потемнели, а на лице заиграла дикая улыбка. И пока двери закрывались, Джерри смаковал то, что видел. Он вышел из отеля и остановился недалеко от входа, вытаскивая из кармана зеленое яблоко. Он ухмыльнулся, прежде чем запустить в него зубы, и неторопливо отправился домой.

2.

У Питера была ужасная привычка по ночам слоняться по улицам. Это, конечно, очень шло на руку Джерри, но после того, через что прошёл Питер, он мог бы быть чуть более осторожным. Поэтому Джерри не преминул воспользоваться редкой возможностью последовать за Питером, блуждающим в толпе. Идя позади, он делал всё возможное, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Было что-то захватывающее в том, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как знаменитый Питер Винсент идет мимо людей, которые тысячу раз видели его лицо, а некоторые даже носили футболки с ним или его символикой, но при этом вообще не узнавали его без смешного парика и приклеенных усов и бородки. Несмотря на кожаные штаны, которые он, казалось, никогда не снимал, и которые выглядели чем-то совсем очевидным, - в самом деле, ну кто ещё может так носить кожаные штаны и при этом выглядеть так восхитительно? Он был словно дитя, переодевшееся в родительскую одежду, и это покоряло. Его глупый тонкий шарфик (некоторые причуды моды Джерри не поймет никогда, сколько бы времени ни прошло) развевался сзади него на зимнем ветру. Он оставлял за собой легкий след аромата, за которым следовал Джерри. Странная смесь запахов исходила от его любимого человека: еле чувствующаяся нотка Мидори* и смесь запаха сигарет и пота, которая цепляется к каждому, чья нога переступает порог казино; но даже эта смесь у Питера была уникальна – она была мягкой и сладкой, как чай с сахаром, и очень притягательной. Порыв ветра размотал шарф, повязанный вокруг шеи Питера. Тот безуспешно попытался поймать шарф сзади, но он улетел влево. Джерри мгновенно среагировал и поймал его в воздухе. Повернувшись на пятках и засунув шарф в карман своего пальто, он быстро зашагал прочь с удовлетворенной ухмылкой на лице.

3.

Это действительно было очень весело. Он прошел через ряды различных вампирских реликвий, которые были или частью образа «Питера - Охотника на Вампиров», или чем-то вроде его защиты от них, или, вероятнее, и то, и другое. Половина их была, конечно, смехотворной - купленный у мошенников через интернет современный мусор. В мире всегда были и будут помешанные на интернет-покупках идиоты, которые будут это хавать. В общем, здесь не было ничего стоящего, на что можно было бы взглянуть; даже странная статья-подлинник не заслуживала повторного просмотра. Слоняться было не за чем, и он прошел в главную комнату. Он переходил от одной чуть более личной безделушки к другой. Комната кричала своим богатством, безвкусной мебелью и вычурной отделкой. В стороне он нашел дверь, ведущую в темную спальню; в центре её располагалась кровать в излишней близости к огромному телевизору. В этой комнате было слишком много Питера. Фотографии в рамках, самые обычные не сценические фото, множество мелочей из повседневной жизни – все это раскинулось вокруг вместе с одеждой, валявшейся повсюду на полу и стульях. Джерри открыл шкаф и заглянул в него. На самой верхней полке лежал старый фотоальбом; Джерри пролистал его, любуясь тем, как Питер менялся с течением времени. Джерри, лениво пролистывая страницы, остановился на фото Питера с матерью. Тот был совсем маленьким, наверное, ему ещё не было и шести; мать выглядела изящно в вечернем платье, на Питере был безукоризненный маленький смокинг. Она крепко прижимала его к себе, не обращая внимания на морщинки, которые появились бы от такого крепкого объятия, и целовала его маленькое личико, а он восторженно смеялся. Джерри вытащил фото из защитного кармашка и поднес его к лицу, затем с удовлетворенной усмешкой сунул его в карман. Фото было в не очень хорошем состоянии от частого использования, должно быть, Питер часто его просматривал. Потребуется не слишком много времени, когда он обнаружит пропажу.

4.

Питер блуждал вдоль рядов небольшого винного магазина, не замечая следящие за ним глаза Джерри. Этот человек был таким предсказуемым. Каждую пятницу он совершал покупки, но не сам, потому что был достаточно богат, чтобы это делали за него; однако по средам он обычно выбегал за Мидори, так как Джинджер отказывалась покупать для него что-либо. Аргументировала она всегда истерикой, ну, по крайней мере, ему. Со стороны это выглядело, как ситком, только с бОльшим количеством швыряемых вещей и битой посуды. Это всегда заканчивалось одинаково: Джинджер кричала «Если у меня акцент, это еще не значит, что я домработница!», и запиралась в спальне пентхауса (она была как ребенок, и ей ничего больше не оставалось). Джерри никогда не надоедало все это. Значит, Питер будет спать, свернувшись у камина, а Джерри будет наблюдать за ним столько, сколько душе угодно, и уедет только тогда, когда ему уже нужно будет дома подготовиться к рассвету. Джерри, следуя за Питером, позволил себе подходить все ближе и ближе. Руки Питера были заняты двумя бутылками Мидори, и он ходил по кондитерскому отделу, выбирая что-то; Джерри шёл за ним обратно в апартаменты, и наблюдал, как тот располагается у огня. Прежде чем напиться до беспамятства, Питер удобно устроился. Джерри лениво смотрел и ждал, пока не услышал посапывание, и только тогда позволил себе приблизиться. Он ловко скользнул ближе, стараясь не наступать на бутылки, и встал на колени перед расслабленным телом Питера. Питер лежал, заложив одну руку за голову, а другой как будто бы тянувшись к огню, кожа была красной от тепла. Джерри втянул воздух вдоль бледной шеи Питера, купаясь в таком знакомом аромате. Он медленно провел по ней языком и тут же втянул его обратно в рот, наслаждаясь вкусом. Распростертое тело Питера вздрогнуло от ощущения холодного языка, и по коже шеи побежали мурашки, когда слюна начала высыхать. Для Джерри это был тест самоконтроля, чтобы не укусить. Он снова лизнул, почти поддаваясь искушению; его клыки скользили по мягкой коже. Ему ничего не стоит прокусить её. Джерри заставил себя встать и уйти, с каждым шагом наслаждаясь этой пыткой и с наслаждением облизывая губы.

5.

Джерри шел по театру, пробираясь к первому ряду центральной секции. Пока он ждал начала представления, он наблюдал за другими зрителями. В основном это была молодежь с густо подведенными глазами и взрослые с гипертрофированным любопытством, надеющиеся получить острые ощущения от действа. К радости аудитории, шоу наконец началось и отвлекло Джерри от желания избавить мир от этих людей. Его взгляд следил за происходящим на сцене. Ему было очень легко проследить за каждым маленьким механическим трюком, которые Питер использовал в своих действах. Несмотря на это, за ним было очень интересно наблюдать: смотреть как он борется с вампирами и побеждает их, в то время как сам он никогда не смог бы победить Джерри. Каждый вечер люди платили большие суммы денег за то, чтобы посмотреть, как Питер делает то, что столько лет хотел сделать с Джерри. Они платили за то, чтобы посмотреть на его сеансы терапии. То, как Питер построил свою жизнь вокруг Джерри, было так очаровательно. Это прямо-таки льстило. Маленький сладенький кареглазый Питер вырос для того, чтобы убивать монстров, хоть и смехотворных, искусственных и театральных, но всё-таки монстров. Джерри досмотрел шоу до середины и вышел. Он вернулся в апартаменты Питера и сквозь залу с реликвиями прошёл в главную комнату к бару. На верхней части глянцевой поверхности панели он принялся расставлять фотографию за фотографией, стараясь заполнить все свободное пространство. На каждом фото был Питер. На одних он спал, на других лежал перед огнем в комнате. На некоторых брел сквозь толпу по улице; или ел; или пил; или делал покупки. Были даже фото с моментами редких уединений с Джинджер. Джерри прогуливался, ухмыляясь самому себе и жалея, что у него нет времени, чтобы дождаться и взглянуть на реакцию Питера. К сожалению, ему нужно было вернуться домой; настало время сделать кое-что для его надоедливого соседа-сопляка.

+1.

Из своего темного угла Джерри наблюдал, как Питер и Чарли пробирались к его подвалу. Питер выглядел восхитительно в своей пьяной решимости и крайней уязвимости. Джерри чувствовал его: страх, гнев и Мидори. Он выглядел поразительно в своих синих джинсах и со вчерашней подводкой. Когда они приблизились, Джерри запрыгнул под потолок. Они, ничего не замечая, прошли прямо под ним. Джерри наклонился и проследовал упивающимся взглядом за джинсами Питера, когда тот уходил. Он знал, что настало время. Он годы ждал этого. Питер, наконец, был готов, чтобы стать _его_. 


End file.
